Loving Life
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Life is precious and finding a life that is perfect for you is often hard to find. Finding that special someone is even harder. How'd Sara Sidle do it?


Loving Life

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters

"I know it sounds weird, but... my life began when I first heard your voice ...when you said my name, it felt so right. Did you feel it too?" -Sara Sidle quoting a victim, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

Learning to trust a person is hard, learning to trust a person with your feelings when they have hurt them already is even harder. Sara Sidle gave her feelings to a man and he broke her heart several times and then in an act of good faith, she gave him a third chance. He took her heart and started loving her, with his whole heart and gave her his life.

San Francisco, 1996

Sara Sidle stood speaking to a CSI when she looked up, a man stood speaking to her boss. The CSI smiled and looked at Sara, she stood studying the man. Sara looked back at the CSI, her own rival, Maria Cruz.

"What Cruz?"

"Do you know who he is?"

"No, why?"

"Gil Grissom, the number one Entomologist in the country, at least this year."

"And?"

"Hey boss!"

Their boss, Zoe Baylor came in with Grissom, he looked at Sara and then at Cruz.

"Cruz, Sidle, this is Dr. Gil Grissom. He wants one of our best CSIs to help him set up at Berkeley and to attend."

"Cruz can go, I have to wrap up this case."

Grissom smiled and studied Sara, Cruz watched as he did. Sara looked up to see him, she started smiling her gap-tooth smile.

"Can I borrow Miss Sidle, she seems very into depth on her work, she could use a break. What's your first name Miss Sidle?"

"Sara, Dr. Grissom I need to finish this, please take Cruz."

"You heard him Sidle, please sign out and get your bags, see you on Friday."

Sara sighed and placed the evidence down, she left and Grissom looked at Baylor.

"Thank you, how old is she?"

"25, she's a two year CSI, level one. Sidle graduated high school at sixteen and became a CSI in '94'."

"I'll have her back by Friday. Carry on."

Cruz went to the locker rom to find Sara getting her bags.

"He's a dull speaker by the way."

"If you want to change out I won't care. I really don't want to do this."

After returning, Sara was telling her close friend, Hannah Jason, about the lecture and Grissom, Cruz didn't take to the fact that Sara enjoyed the lecture. Since that Friday on, Cruz made Sara's life a living hell, intil her transfer to Las Vegas in 2000.

Las Vegas, 2007

Grissom looked at Sara as she laid asleep, she had a twisted wrist and a spraied ankle. Her hair had to be cut an inch, which she hated but she delt with it. Although in pain due to headaches sometimes, Sara was her normal self. She had faced her kidnapper after getting out of the hospital, Natilie had been in shock.

Las Vegas Correctional Facility, Four Months Before

Natilie Davis sat down and waited for her visitor, looking up, she found Sara sitting down.

"Hello Natilie."

Natilie starred at her, both eyes in a trance.

"You're dead!"

"No I'm not, I want to know why you did what you did, why did you?"

"He...he took what I had, I tried... but I failed."

Sara looked at her, she was alone and had problems mentally, like her mother had. In fact, Natilie reminded her of her own mother. Trying to compete and killed her father.

"Goodbye Natilie."

Sara left with the knowledge that life can change people and their lives. Grissom watched as she rolled over facing him, she gently opened her eyes and smiled.

"Come to bed Gil, I'm cold and my blanket's starring at me!"

He chuckled and walked to the bed, slidding in. Once taking her into his arms, Grissom kissed her head.

"I love you Butterfly, I won't ever let you go!"

They went on with life with minor changes, only working with Cavallo and Ecklie on a new supervision system. Both him and Catherine were supervisiors, she took Sara and Greg while he took Warrick and Nick. Sara's nightmares decreased within weeks and her laughter returned. Soon she found out she was pregnant, seven weeks when she was kidnapped. Five months when she found out she was pregnant. Finding out it was a girl was the moment Grissom kissed her for the second time in the middle of the lab. The baby was named 'Shiloh Kayli Sidle-Grissom' which meant 'gift from love' and they agreed that Shy was a gift from their love. The only thing that the team was worried about was Sara and Grissom's wedding. Sofia and Catherine were working on it before the baby news came. Grissom proposed in the middle of the lab one day even though Sara had just came back from a decomp 'soup' case. The lab all clapped and the team were laughing at the fact that Sara smelled from soup and still he hugged and kissed her after Sara nearly screamed 'YES'.

Sara and Grissom's Wedding, Berkeley Rose Garden

The team and those closest to Sara and Grissom travelled to San Francisco for the wedding. The Rose Garden was where the two talked for a few hours after the seminar and where they wanted to get married. Sara wore a pregnancy wedding gown with her hair in curls, a tiara and veil on her head. Catherine was a bride's maid while Sofia was her maid of honor. Brass walked her down the aisle and handed her to Grissom and then stood as best man. Grissom's mother sat crying as she watched her son get married. Even though not religious, both Sara and Grissom did agree to have a Catholic wedding for his mother's sake.

Sara smiled as she ended her vows and waited for the priest to continue. The exchange of rings started and both took it seriously. Sara began by placing Grissom's ring on his finger.

"With this ring I give my vow of fedelity, love and truth. I promise to love and obey, I promise to be true and I promise to forever stay beside you till death comes."

She slipped the ring on his finger and he smiled. Taking Sara's hand, Grissom began.

"With this ring I give my vow of fedelity, love and truth. I promise to love and protect, I promise to be true and I promise to forever stay beside you till death falls."

Sara smiled as he kissed her hand after sliding the ring on. The priest looked at them both and smiled.

"I believe you two wanted to read something to each other."

Sara smiled as Grissom began speaking to her in his gentle voice.

"Months ago, last year actually, I wrote you a letter and inside was a sonnet. Sonnet 47 was and still is, the way I feel about you. So now as I stand here with you, I want to recite it. 'Betwixt mine eye and heart a league is took, And each doth good turns now unto the other: When that mine eye is famish'd for a look, Or heart in love with sighs himself doth smother,With my love's picture then my eye doth feast, And to the painted banquet bids my heart; Another time mine eye is my heart's guest, And in his thoughts of love doth share a part: So, either by thy picture or my love, Thy self away, art present still with me; For thou not farther than my thoughts canst move, And I am still with them, and they with thee; Or, if they sleep, thy picture in my sight Awakes my heart, to heart's and eyes' delight.' That is how I feel Sara, whether near or far. You will always be in my thoughts and heart, I love you. More then life, more then anything or anyone. You are my life and my only love. Eversince I met you in that lab eleven years ago and pulled you out against your will. I love how you smile, how you laugh, everything about you I love."

Sara was crying harder as she listened to him talk, after calming down, she began.

"Years ago when you came and pulled my from that lab against my will, I wanted to hit you. I probably would had if you hadn't began talking to me about the seminar I would be attending. I began falling in love with you then, it's crazy I know. You broke my heart twice but my faith in you gave me the strenght to give you one more chance, I'm glad I did. Since May 7th, 2005, I have had the most wonderful time of my life. We always said we'd never get married and we agreed that it was possible we'd never get past three months. Well, three months passed, then six. A year passed then two came, we got that far due to our love. There were several times I almost gave up on you and I didn't because I loved you. After the miscarriage last year, we grew apart, like we were years ago. The sabbatical made it worse so we both thought but in truth it made it better.We learned that we loved each other and that we needed to work things out and not let them fall idol. Which is why I chose Sonnet 105, 'Let not my love be call'd idolatry, Nor my beloved as an idol show, Since all alike my songs and praises be To one, of one, still such, and ever so. Kind is my love to-day, to-morrow kind, Still constant in a wondrous excellence; Therefore my verse to constancy confined, One thing expressing, leaves out difference. 'Fair, kind and true' is all my argument, 'Fair, kind, and true' varying to other words; And in this change is my invention spent, Three themes in one, which wondrous scope affords. 'Fair, kind, and true,' have often lived alone, Which three till now never kept seat in one.' I love you Gil, more than anything in the world. You are my life, my only love and my protector. So as I bring our second child into the world in a few months, I know you will love and protect us till we die. Not because you have to, but because you want to."

Grissom smiled and rubbed his thumb over the back of Sara's hand. The team was shocked, atleast everyone but Sofia since she was Sara's closest friend, that Sara had had a miscarriage the year before. The priest asked if anyone objected and everyone was silent.

"May I introduce Dr. and Mrs. Gil Grissom, congratulations."

Grissom kissed his wife for a second time, the team and those invited clapped and whitled.

"Now, Shiloh is the only thing needed."

"Catherine shut up!"

Catherine and the others laughed as both bride and groom said it at once. Grissom's mother came over and hugged Sara then her son.

Desert Palm Hospital, Maturnity Floor, December 25th, 2007

Sara laid in labor, for sixteen hours she had been in the first and second stage of labor. The dilation had taken fifteen hours and now the second stage was closing in on an hour. Her OB-GYN was coaching her gently to push. Grissom had been screamed out to get out so he left.

"Gil! Can you get him...please?"

"Get Dr. Grissom from the waiting area."

The nurse left and soon came back with Grissom, he went to Sara and took her hand.

"Alright Sara, let's get this shoulder past and you'll have a beautiful baby girl."

Sara pushed down ad soon a cry made her start crying, the doctor placed the baby on Sara's stomach. She looked down at her daughter. The nurse took her as Sara looked at her doctor.

"I think I have another kid or either the placenta is huge."

The team sat on their phones, collecting bets from the lab when Grissom came in the room. They all put their phones on speaker phone once he entered.

"Twins, the last wasn't spotted on the ultrasound. Sydle-Karli Shiloh Grissom was first. She weighed six pounds and four ounces. Big blue eyes and Sara's curls. Gilbert Arthur Grissom Jr. came last by six minutes. He weighed four pounds and nine ounces. He has big blue eyes and mom's curls as well. As for the bets going on and why the phone are on the table, do it again and I'll find someway to fire you all. Would you like to see Sara?"

"Yeah!"

That came from Sofia who was already down the hall at the time.

Las Vegas Lab, 2013

Sara sat at the table talking to her five year olds when the boys came in laughing and loud.

"Guys, I'm trying to teach the twins, can you keep it down please."

"Yeah sorry Sar!"

The sound of Grissom's voice made the twins hop up and run out of the room.

"Sye, Gilby, don't run."

Sara stood at the break room door and watched as her twins ran to her husband. Life was perfect for her. Four kids and a five year marriage. What else could she want?


End file.
